Danganronpa V3 IF
by tsunanami17
Summary: Kaede and Rantaro try to look for his talent. Little did they know more surprises were on the way... K for some talk of death.


It had been a restless night for Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.

It had only been 24 hours since Monokuma and the Kubs had kidnapped her and 15 other Ultimates to participate in a killing school semester.

Henceforth, she could not stop thinking about stopping the mastermind.

At about 7 A.M, Kaede was awoken by a knock on her dormitory's door. It was Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate who could not remember his talent. Kaede got up from her bed slowly, and opened the door. Rantaro smiled at her.

"Good morning Akamatsu!"

Kaede took a while to respond, due to the fact of her just waking up. She yawned while saying,

"Oh.. Good morning Amami…"

Rantaro looked at Kaede, still in her pajamas, and Kaede got the message that she should get dressed before investigating. She shut the door and told Rantaro to wait a few minutes.

After about 5 minutes, Kaede was dressed in her Ultimate Attire.

"So, why did you, of all people, come to my dorm?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I figured you might be able to help me remember my talent while on the hunt for the mastermind."

Kaede went out of her dormitory with Rantaro and went to get the other students that he asked to help him; Angie Yonaga, Shuichi Saihara, and K1-B0. He knocked on Angie's room door first.

Angie opened the door and seemed very cheerful.

"It's a great day to be alive, thanks to God!"

"I was hoping you'd be up for helping me find my talent with Akamatsu here."

Angie then had a huge smile on her face. She nodded and looked at Kaede, who was holding her Mono-pad. The 3 of them left Angie's dorm to retrieve K1-B0 and Shuichi; Rantaro to K1-B0, and Kaede to Shuichi. She knocked on his door.

"Saihara! It's me, Akamatsu. Amami,Yonaga, K1-B0 and I were going to help him find his talent!"

Shuichi took a while to answer the door, thinking it might be a trap by the mastermind, but came to the door anyway. To his surprise, it was indeed, Kaede. He put on his cap really fast, thinking Kaede would see his ahoge, then ran out the door with her. Rantaro had just retrieved K1-B0, and the 5 of them left the dormitories. The group then went to the cafeteria, and saw Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, with Monosuke, Monokid, and Monodam. Kokichi was doing his usual 'nishishi' laugh at the Kubs.

"I wonder if I can get the green one to talk! Tell me who the mastermind is!" he yelled at Monodam.

As usual, Monodam stayed silent.

"You can't rile us off that easy you know!" Monokid yelled.

Kaede stared at Kokichi as he yelled at the Kubs, and K1-B0 punched Kokichi in the arm.

"Oh, robot! You still didn't answer my question yesterday!"

"You didn't ask me a question yesterday!" K1-B0 said to him.

"Why, yes I did. This one isn't a lie. It was: do robots have-"

"Don't even go there!" Kaede yelled. Both Kokichi and K1-B0 stopped arguing.

Kokichi laughed and left the cafeteria with Monodam and Monosuke, but Monokid stayed behindand stared at Rantaro. Monokid left the cafeteria shortly after.

"So, which Ultimate wants to check out the library with me?" Rantaro asked the group. Shuichi and Kaede both raised their hands. Rantaro nodded as Kaede and Shuichi went down the stairs and into the library. Little did they know Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, was waiting for them.

She turned around and dropped her keycard, the one used to enter the secret hidden door Shuichi had discovered the day before.

"Oh… hi guys! How are you doing?" she said nervously.

"Shirogane? YOU're the mastermind?!" Kaede yelled.

Tsumugi shook her head, picked up the keycard and said,

"Monokuma dropped it, and I wanted to see what was in here. Possibly an escape to the outside world."

Kaede and the others believed her, and K1-B0 went ahead and swiped the keycard on the door. Inside were video cards titled "contestant auditions" one through three. "I'll put number one into my chip processor, and maybe we can find out Mr. Rantaro Amami's talent is."

K1-B0 then inserted the hard drive #1 into his chip processor, and a video of Kaito Momota wearing a normal looking school uniform was displayed. He stated that he would love to be in Danganronpa, a reality TV show about killing games. In reality, Kaito hated the idea of killing, so this shocked Kaede that her friend would say such a thing. K1-B0 took out the hard drive, and placed it on the table.

"Do you wish to see the others?" he asked.

Angie, Shuichi, and Kaede shook their heads. Rantaro and Tsumugi nodded, but to K1-B0's surprise, Shuichi took the hard drives and ran out of the room. Kaede ran after him, but he had already locked himself in the rec room. Kaede banged on the door.

"Saihara! What are you doing?!"

"I don't want the other hard drives to have us agreeing to having a killing game!" he yelled.

Kaede slumped towards the bottom of the door.

"If Kaito saw that… that would be his motive for murder… and I don't want that…" Shuichi said.

Kaede sat upright, and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear Shuichi crying very faintly, and hear him say, "I'm not fit to be an Ultimate…"

Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, began walking down the hallway and tried to enter the rec room.

"Akamatsu, why is the rec room locked?"

"Saihara is in there, and I don't want to disturb him. Amami, Yonaga, K1-B0, Shirogane and I found these hard drives with him, and he's hiding the others from us."

Kirumi then walked away from the scene, but they then heard a scream coming from the library. It sounded oddly like Tsumugi, so Kaede and Kirumi went to where the scream was; Shuichi following.

It appeared to have Tsumugi locked in the hidden room in the library. The real mastermind would've had their key card with them. Monokuma popped up about 3 minutes after all the Ultimates were in the library.

"All of you, come on! The mastermind not having her entry access!? This is boring me to death! Not literally, of course!" he said.

Everyone stared at Tsumugi, but Kaede looked at her intensely.

"Shirogane… you lied to us…"

Tsumugi tried to deny it, but Monokuma continued,

"Yep! But don't worry! She and I had a talk about her quitting Team Danganronpa and correct her errors and live in peace n' harmony among you guys in the outside world! Pretty sappy, right?"

Kaede had a smile on her face. She was about to say, "That's a great idea!" but Korekiyu Shinguji, the Ultimate Folklorist, said,

"What do we have to give up?"

"Absolutely nothing! You guys are free to go!" he replied.

As soon as Monokuma said that, he swiped the keycard for another passage, and there was a rocket ship. Of course Kaito, being who he is, was really excited.

"WE'RE GOING TO SPACE!?" he yelled.

"It's the only way back to the outside world…" Tsumugi replied.

As everyone entered the rocket, Shuichi and Kaede stood very close to each other.

"We found the mastermind… but she had a change of heart."

"That doesn't mean it was a trick…" he said.

Rantaro, Tenko Chabashira; Ultimate Aikido Master, and Tsumugi stood close together too. Tenko, seeing that she hates men, was trying her best to scoot away from Rantaro, but ended up tripping over Tsumugi's foot, kicking her out of the rocket ship and triggering the start pedal. The door shut, and Tsumugi had a deep rage for the Ultimates.

"This was all a trick, wasn't it?" she yelled.

"Yep! I was hacked by the outside world, saying they didn't want a killing game after the hard drives were revealed!" Monokuma answered.

The rocketship then flew out of the school, and landed on Earth, and the Ultimates (except Tsumugi) resumed their normal lives, but the memory of them being trapped in the _Danganronpa_ world would never fade. Kaede smiled. There were also happy memories, such as meeting Shuichi for the first time, and helping Rantaro find his talent. Speaking of, I think he finally found it. The Ultimate Survivor of _Team Danganronpa's_ madness. Kaede smiled again. The first thing she did was have a piano concert and invite all the Ultimates. To her, _Team Danganronpa_ was one of the best things that ever happened to her.


End file.
